Puerto Seguro
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: One-Shot.En L.N., Isabella reconoce su amor por Jacob, aunque la pura realidad es, que él debe imprimarse algún día, pero la historia ya ha ocurrido y los Cullen están por llegar..
1. Puerto Seguro

**Disclaimer**_ : La historia es totalmente mía, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer._

**Sipnopsis:**_ En L.N., Isabella reconoce su amor por Jacob, aunque la pura realidad es, que él debe imprimarse algún día, pero la historia ya ha ocurrido y los Cullen están por llegar.._

**Puerto Seguro.**

**No puedo ni debo. Pero es que le amo.**

_Él es mi mejor amigo, no puede haber nada más. Tan solo amistad, de una forma que debería serme suficiente, de una forma que debería ser simplemente fraternal. De una forma tan sumamente gratificante.._

_¿Pero entonces porque mi pecho se oprime cada vez que él me sonríe?_

Sé que le hago daño, sé que Jacob sufre estrepitosamente por mi culpa. Por el simple hecho de que no puedo si quiera acercarme a él, sin sentir ganas de abrazarle y besarle, Por lo que mis distancia no es opcional.

Y duele.

Las olas rompen con las rocas, hace horas que ese es el único sonido que oigo en la playa de La Push, a llegado a un punto, que sin Jacob, todo parece monótono y aburrido. Pero las cosas monótonas y aburridas son las seguras. Y Jacob, era seguro y monótono en el sentido de que jamás de fallará. Jamás me llevaría una estrepitosa sorpresa al encontrarme que él no me ama. Y por no decir que no era nada aburrido. Por muchos meses que pasaran, Jacob siempre tenía algo que explicar, una nueva historia que contar, algo a lo que no podías dejar de atender.

Si fuera lista, derribaría aquellas barreras que yo misma me he creado y amaría a Jacob más que a nada en el mundo, viviría hasta el fin de mis tiempos con él, me casaría y hasta puede que reconsiderara la idea de tener un bebé, o dos.

Nunca me había planteado la idea de tener hijos, pero con Jacob era como si el sol naciera con más intensidad, algo que parecía ser un futuro no tan lejano.

Sinceramente, después de que mi corazón se destrozara , no me quedaron muchas razones para vivir, para seguir existiendo, si no fuera por Jake, estaría muerta. Por eso no me importa las razones por la cuales no 'debería' dejarlo todo por él, porque cuando lo has perdido todo, el único resplandor es el puerto seguro.

_Mi puerto seguro_, mi Jacob.

Escuché como unas rápidas pisadas se acercaban sin demorarse en tener el mínimo sigilo. No me hacía falta girarme para saber que era Jake, tampoco debía hacerlo. Porque sabía que aquí y ahora, en ésta playa desierta, con las olas rompiendo contra las rocas y mis mejillas ardiendo. Jacob estaba detrás mío, desnudo, desatándose su pantalón de su pierna derecha y colocándoselo con toda la rapidez que humana existente, o inhumana.

Tan solo escuché una pisada en la arena y después el ya me abrazaba por atrás, colocando su barbilla en mi hombro, mientras él sonreía y su cuerpo ardía, me ardía, me sentía viva. Me sentía ardientemente viva y renaciente.

Besó mi mejilla, un beso húmedo y cálido, más bien ardiente, con tanto sentimiento en un simple roce ...

Ya no sentía miedo, sabía que podía hacer todo lo que mi mente había analizado y comprobado como una felicidad inminente, a pocos pasos de ser realizada. Iba a ser feliz, con él, fuera como fuera Jake y yo seríamos felices.

-Jacob-Susurré con voz ahogada e inaudible, mi parte más calenturienta la identificaba como una especie de gemido, pero él no pensó igual.

El agarre de sus brazos se fue disminuyendo, si no fuera porque mis manos le agarraron, posándose sobre las suyas sin hacer movimiento alguno para antevenir que fuera a retirarlas.

-No..-Susurré.-Por favor.-Supliqué.-No te alejes.-

Creo que aquellas palabras que parecían no tener ningún significado para ojos inexpertos para él tenían el mayor significado del mundo.

*-Harry a muerto.-

Y entonces, como no se hubiera percatado si quiera de lo que acababa de pronunciar..

..Comenzó a depositar besos húmedos por todo mi cuello y entonces supe que no me equivoqué en la decisión que tomé al enamorarme de forma lenta y alocada del joven licántropo Jacob Black, el mismo que recompuso mi corazón y que años después lo volvería a romper..

**2 años después.**

Ni si quiera me estaba percatando de lo ocurrido, tan solo corría como si alma me fuera en ello. Tan solo corría..

Por Jacob, por mí, por nuestro bebé.

Mi gran barriga no me dejaba ver mis pies, que era la única cosa en la que me podría haber concentrado al correr por mi vida. Mientras mi prometido, mi Jacob, estaba luchando contra Victoria.

Para un vampiro, los días pasan como años, para ellos la venganza no debe ser inminente, ellos son más listos que los humanos, aguardan en silencio, para que el día que vuelvan, tengas más cosas que perder que nunca.

Era como si estuviera al lado de Jacob, mirando su rostro y escuchando sus lamentos cada vez que Victoria le lastimaba, algo que también me lastimaba a mí.

Porque todo ésto no era contra la manada, si no contra Edward. Algo, que en tiempos pasados me constituía en gran parte a mí, por eso Jacob estaba luchando contra Victoria, arriesgando su vida, por mí.

Y por ése mismo motivo es el porqué no me arrepiento de haberlo dejado todo por él, porque sabía que el siempre iba a estar conmigo, Desde siempre y para siempre.

Divisé una casa, mientras oía el lamento de mi lobo que se acercaba, miré hacia atrás para hallar a Jacob corriendo, señalándome con su boca -entrabierta- y lobuna, una casa que se hallaba a pocos metros de donde yo me encontraba.

Hice el último esfuerzo, mientras miraba como una chica salía de la casa y se encaminaba hacia mí. Cuando me volví a dar la vuelta, Jacob ya era humano y corría a pocos centímetros de mí, cubriéndome las espaldas. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la razón por la que corría junto a mí no era porque había matado a Victoria, la vampiresa inmortal, si no porque la manada había ido a ayudarle.

Sin darme cuenta tropecé con una piedra, a pocos metros de la chica. Esperé a que Jake llegara a ayudarme. Pero jamás llegó.

Jacob no dejaba de mirar a aquella chica que acababa de salir de la casa, una chica morena, de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, piel chocolate y extremadamente escuálida.

La sangre comenzó a correr por mis piernas, pero yo no podía llorar.

A pesar de que mi prometido se acababa de imprimar y que yo acababa de perder a mi bebé, no podía llorar. No podía. Tan solo podía radiar de rabia.

Creo que quien viera éste momento desde fuera, pensaría que es cómico, tal vez se reiría de mi, porque sin duda sobraba en ésa escena, a mí tampoco me agradaba formar parte de aquel cuadro. Probablemente me señalarían con el dedo riéndose. Quién conoce la historia, se compadecería de mí, aunque yo no necesito compasión.

Si pudiera si quiera moverme sin sentir el dolor más fuerte de mi vida, me movería, correría muy lejos de aquí para no volver a ver a Jacob, pues en éste momento le odiaba. Es extraño como puedes pasar del amor al odio en un instante, como la imprimación, todo ocurre en un segundo, todo.

Todo puede cambiar en un segundo.

Eso es lo que hace que la vida sea perfecta o una verdadera mierda.

No sé porqué, pero me recordé de Jessica en éste instante, el día que yo había quedado con ella y con Ángela para anunciarles mi noviazgo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no las veía, después de dejar el instituto había sido difícil contactar, ya que ellas tan solo pensaban en una conseguir una nueva universidad por aquel entonces.

Pero aquel día, no fue mi noviazgo el tema de conversación, ni la universidad. Si no la infidelidad de Mike. Jessica nos explicó que ella no había llorado y que no iba a hacerlo, me dijo que no iba a rebajarse a llorar por alguien que le había hecho daño. Me lo juró.

Tenía los ojos rojos, casi a punto de estallar a lágrimas y sollozos, si la cafetería hubiera estado llena de gente y de bullicio probablemente no podría haberla entendido. Pero por suerte tan solo habían un par de personas sentadas en la barra que si quieran habrían la boca. Y la voz de Jess colmó toda la cafetería.

Una vez, la señora Palas, la profesora de literatura..-Tragó en seco.-Dijo que la verdadera lágrima no es la que cae de los ojos, ni resbala por la cara..-Su voz se fue disminuyendo hasta ser algo menos que un simple susurro.- La verdadera lágrima es la que resbala en el corazón y duele en el alma..La que al hacer contacto con el corazón, hierbe..-

Después, juró que no iba a llorar por él unas seis veces antes de ponerse a llorar como una colegiala y Ángela y yo la abrazáramos.

No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar..

Pero el dolor me colmó y tuve que llorar, por el dolor y la pérdida. Por un mundo perdido.

**2 semanas después.**

**Cuando lo pierdes todo y no te queda nada, el único resplandor es un puerto seguro.**

Nunca me imaginé enamorándome de Jacob, amándole hasta el fin del mundo, hasta que se convirtió en mi amigo y confidente y poco después mi amante.

Nunca me imaginé dando pataletas como una niña de tres años hasta que comencé a dar pataletas y a llorar como una colegiala el día en el que mi compromiso quedó oficialmente anulado y me di cuenta de que ya no quedaba nada de Jacob en mí.

Nunca me imaginé volviendo al principio de la historia, aquí, delante de la casa de los Cullen, hasta que mi camioneta se estacionó a pocos metros de la casa.

Mi vieja camioneta no es lo que se dice muy 'silenciosa', pero aunque lo fuera, ellos me hubieran oído igualmente.

Por eso, no me molesté en ser sigilosa cuando salí de mi auto, no podía imaginar porqué habían vuelto, pero nada más escuchar la noticia de los labios de mi padre, que tan solo buscaba reconfortarme de cualquier manera- aunque fuera con dolores del pasado, como Edward.- No pude evitar preguntarme el porqué.

_Siento remordimientos al confesar que la chispa de amor que sentía por Edward jamás se apagó, sigue siendo una fiel llama que cada vez ocupa un lugar más grande en mi corazón. Se regenera por instantes, haciéndose más fuerte, más inocente y más esperanzada._

¿Habrían vuelto por mí?

Cuando me quedé a pocos pasos de la puerta de los Cullen, parpadeé, inconsciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. En un parpadeo, Edward se posó delante de mí, en tan solo un parpadeo, un segundo.

Él tenía sus brazos abiertos, esperándome. Alice seguramente habría visto todo lo que ocurrió, posiblemente Jasper le hubiera informado que aún le amaba, probablemente él ya me hubiera perdonado sin si quiera pedírselo. Aquello me hizo sentirme más miserable que nunca. Pero no pude evitar aceptar la suculenta oferta de que sus fríos brazos me abrazaran con fuerza.

Para no dejarme ir nunca más.

_Lo siento_ Jacob, porque ahora sé que lo nuestro siempre fue una mentira.

_Lo siento_ Edward, por engañarte.

_Lo siento_ bebé, porque ni si quiera pudiste dar tu primer aliento.

_Lo siento_, perdonarme, estaba equivocada.

**- Él es mi mejor amigo, no puede haber nada más. Tan solo amistad, de una forma que debería serme suficiente, de una forma que debería ser simplemente fraternal. De una forma tan sumamente gratificante..**

**¿Pero entonces porque mi pecho se oprime cada vez que él me sonríe?**

**Siento remordimientos al confesar que la chispa de amor que sentía por Edward jamás se apagó, sigue siendo una fiel llama que cada vez ocupa un lugar más grande en mi corazón. Se regenera por instantes, haciéndose más fuerte, más inocente y más esperanzada.**

**-Nunca imaginé, que después de todo el dolor que me hubieran causado las dos personas que más he amado en el mundo, años después de que todo acabara con Edward, años después de que todo acabara con Jacob ... Pudiera seguir enamorada ...**

... _**De los dos.**_

* * *

**E**spero que os haya gustado los pequeños arreglos que hice en la historia; como siempre he dicho, jamás comprendí luna nueva y la obsesión de Isabella por Edward, yo, sinceramente, hubiese elegido en aquel momento a Jacob, pues no sabía la realidad a la que se sometía Edward, pero bueno, así es la ficción, espero que os haya gustado, **dadle al botón verde de abajo y comentar, por favor !**

**Un one-shot por Tragedy of nightmares.**


	2. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
